


Home

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a lot of favorite places in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Arthur has a lot of favorite places in the world.

When he was in first grade, his teacher told the class do draw their favorite place.

He drew his home.

But if you ask now, he might shrug and tell you he doesn’t know. He might lie and say, “Manhattan.”

Or, he might just tell you the truth:

Arthur loves Amsterdam, because that’s where he worked with Eames for the first time (it was also where he had his first job in dreamshare  _ever_ ).

He loves Nice, because that’s where Dom and Mal had gotten married (it’s also where he had gotten really drunk on the beach, stumbling around, a young thing of twenty-four with the world on his shoulders. It’s where he first learned how nice kissing Eames is).

He loves Seattle, because that’s where he and Eames slept together for the first time (it’s also where he and Eames broke up—the first time, that is—but now’s not the time for that story).

Arthur loves Brighton, because Arthur hadn’t been on a roller coaster in _years_ , and Eames had pestered him into getting onto one (it was probably the best date Arthur has ever had so far in life—but he certainly won’t tell Eames. Lord knows Eames’ ego is big enough already. Besides, he’s sure Eames already knows, anyways).

Arthur loves Tokyo, because that’s where he realized, in the middle of a busy center, bright lights and dancing words and sharp winds all around, that he _actually loved_  Eames.

Arthur loves San Francisco, because that’s where his home is now, a small, white house, with Eames and a cat and filled with all the domesticity that Arthur had sworn off as a sullen twenty-something year old.

Really, Arthur loves any place he’s been with Eames.


End file.
